petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Censorship
The Petscop videos employ censorship on a number of occasions. When an object or words are censored, a black box appears on the screen, obscuring that object or words from the viewer. Four of these censored objects are referred to ask Caskets in Petscop 20, and gives a description from Rainer for each one of them. These censors are not part of the game itself, but rather are edited into the videos after each recording, presumably by the Proprietors. The purpose of the censorship is not clear. Most current theories suggest that censors contain personal information related to the main characters, as the censor in Petscop 16 is known to be a phone number. Rainer's description suggests that viewing a Casket has an affect on the player, as he says "Anybody who sees them is sure to become part of the family". Origin Rainer summarizes the Caskets in Petscop 20, within a Recording of Marvin's play-through: Caskets When these are done, they will be great. Anybody who sees them is sure to become part of the family. When describing Casket 3, Rainer mentions a list of objects that was created by Anna, Marvin's wife: "That Saturday, busy with work, she pinned a note. It contained a list of objects." The first appearance of censored objects on the channel is seen in Petscop 7 (see Casket 1 below). The last frame of the video contains a message from the video editor, presumably the Proprietors, summarizing the censored items: We've had to cover something with a black box. Right now we can't say why. Some other things we're expecting to "censor" in the future: *"A big present with a sticker on it" *"Something on a wall, in a black house" *"Written on a chalkboard" The reason why the listed items are in quotation marks is not certain, but may be direct quotes taken from Anna's note. List of Censors The proprietor's list of censors is found in Petscop 7, Rainer's summary of censors are found in Petscop 20, and censors themselves can be found in Petscop 7, 9, 10, 14, and 16. Casket 1 This censor is seen in Petscop 7. Rainer's description goes as follows: This one is called “Casket 1”. You showed Care her red, blurry reflection in a vase. You said, “Do you see that? Look at how ugly you are now.” Care squinted her eyes. The reflection wasn’t clear at all, but as you began to describe her grisly deformities, she began to “see” them. “Nobody wants to see you like this,” you said. But she soon escaped, and bravely returned home. In her bathroom mirror, she saw a clear picture. In Petscop 7, this was accessed when Paul enters a face combination in the Child Library that is Care’s face with Mike’s eyebrows. On the table in the next room, there is a censored object. Paul's immediate reaction is to remark "I don't know, maybe that's just something that it puts in any room." And ends the video shortly after that.https://youtu.be/sTDv4sgwios?t=9m21s Close analysis suggested a single red pixel peaked out from underneath the censor box. The picture shown in Petscop 20 shows a red flower vase, laying on its side, containing a yellow flower. Casket 2 This censor is seen in Petscop 9, and most likely corresponds to "A big present with a sticker on it" from the Proprietors' list. Rainer's description goes as follows: This one is called “Casket 2”. As I painted, I watched Care dance around the house. She liked to spin. She became a blur. But in that blur, somehow, as she spun around... From 45 degrees, to 90, to 180, to 360, to 720, 1080, 1440, 1800, 2160, winding, tightening, tightening I was stunned by pure horror and disgust. In Petscop 9, Paul enters the Party room which is accessed behind Windmill Girl's room in the Child Library. What appears to be a red, upside-down, spinning pyramid emerges from a present box with an illegible label, but is otherwise censored. Paul's immediate reaction is to say "what the fuck", and purposefully avoids seeing the present again for the rest of the scene.https://youtu.be/nogEDJu2Z4c?t=8m15s The image in Petscop 20 shows an upside-down red pyramid, whose core vaguely resembles Care's head. It should be noted that the concept of spinning girls appears multiple times in Petscop: The Windmill Girl is shown slowly rotating within the Windmill in Petscop 9. In Petscop 19, Care's recording shows the Guardian spinning around in a circle, ignoring the present puzzle. In Petscop 21, Care's recording shows the Guardian again spinning in circles, dancing around the signs in Even Care. In Petscop 23, Paul spins around to show Marvin what room he is in. Casket 3 This censor is seen in Petscop 14, and most likely corresponds to "Something on a wall, in a black house" from the proprietor's list. Rainer's description goes as follows: This one is called “Casket 3”. After kicking you out of the house, your wife started painting the walls black, to cover the stencils. I helped. She made it feel urgent. That Saturday, busy with work, she pinned a note. It contained a list of objects. In Petscop 14, Paul accesses Marvin's bedroom, where one wall on the far right side has a censored object on it. Paul's immediate reaction to it is "On the right side there’s a windmill. On the left side there’s something... that Marvin does not bother to look at". Paul was only able to access Marvin's room using a Demo recording, so at this point he may not have directly seen the censor himself. Later on in the video, Paul pushes a Bucket into the bedroom, and uses a paint roller to cover over the censor in black paint. In Petscop 20, this object shows a miniature panorama of Marvin's room. On the wall there is the outline of two red hands, in similar position to the hands on Care NLM. Casket 4 This censor is seen in Petscop 10, and most likely corresponds to "Written on a chalkboard" from the Proprietors' list. Rainer's description goes as follows: This one is called “Casket 4”. Five words, written on a chalkboard, in the dirty building that you inhabit. In Petscop 10, Paul asks the red TOOL "where was the windmill?" and the answer is censored. Paul has no reaction to this, and the video immediately ends.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAM0bcJnijg Some experimentation suggested that the answer could not have been very long, or else would have broken the censor. The image in Petscop 20 shows a chalkboard with five, illegible words in pink letters. This use of a chalkboard may be connected to the School, where the words themselves was the response given by red TOOL. In Petscop 23, the classroom has a chalkboard with red text on the bottom left that is censored when "Pall" interacts with it and views it up close although the text isn't censored when it is not in chalkboard view otherwise. Other Censors In Petscop 16, the burn-in monitor alert gives the following statement: Family, neighbors, police, (or whoever,) KEEP GAME CONSOLE RUNNING, call provided phone number The phone number directly under this message is covered in a censor. However, at one point the censor disappears prematurely, revealing the first three digits of the phone number are 203. This area code corresponds to most of the state of Connecticut. References